The present invention relates to a card or pass formed of plastic material and incorporating an integrated memory circuit and an univocal optical code for identification of the card. At present such supports are for instance widely used for credit cards, automatic cash-point cards and identification passes.
Such a memory support is useful in all of those cases where high data safety and protection against fraud resulting from unlawful manipulation are required. In particular, it is utilized for electronic memory credit cards where data safety and small dimensions of the electronic device are fundamental to the reliability of the product.